


bloom

by gonnapop



Series: Pokémon Breeders [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, birth kink, dubcon, if human/Pokemon relations can be called that??, trust me the monster jellyfish is sentient and knows what it's doing, what is wrong with me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: When a late-night swim takes an unexpected turn, a young man winds up with a belly full of Tentacool eggs.
That's it. That's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the third installment in my sinful series, based on a prompt from a lovely reader. someone please save me from myself.
> 
> quick note on context: I’m not a big fan of assbabies or totally inexplicable biology, so for our purposes, please note that our protagonist is a trans boy. he has a vagina, uterus, and all associated pipes and wires associated with babymaking.
> 
> while reading up on jellyfish reproduction for inspiration, I came across a description of a particular species that rocked my world: the females mate with multiple males, only stopping when they’re literally stuffed full of sperm; meanwhile, the males only stop mating with different females when they’re completely empty of sperm. the animal world is amazingly freaky sometimes.
> 
> also, fun fact: a group of jellyfish is called a “bloom.”

The pool room was almost totally dark when Luke ducked inside. Only the pale blue auxiliary lights were on, a glowing strip that curved along the edge of the pool and gave the water a ghostly illumination. Luke couldn’t see it just yet, but somewhere below the surface, close to the bottom of the deep pool, was the aquarium’s top attraction: a rare shiny Tentacruel.

In the building’s lower level, visitors could watch the Tentacruel through a glass wall, marveling at its unusual coloring: a steely gray-blue body, with luminous green orbs on its fearsome head. On the upper floor, the Tentacruel’s habitat was accessible only to aquarium staff.

Luke was definitely abusing his staff privileges just now. If anyone ever found out, he would be fired for sure. But he’d planned this carefully. Nobody would ever know.

Growing up, Luke had visited this aquarium countless times. It was owned and operated by his best friend’s parents, and it became something like a second home. Here was here constantly as a kid: before and after school, on weekends, during summer break. More than any of the other Pokémon, he was always fascinated by the Tentacruel. Something about it drew him back to its habitat, again and again, just to catch a glimpse of it drifting past the glass wall.

When he got the opportunity to work here, it seemed like a dream come true. But just feeding the Tentacruel—which largely consisted of dumping chum into the water a few times a day—and carefully monitoring the saline levels in the pool were never quite enough to satisfy him. As far back as he could remember, Luke had always wanted to swim with the Tentacruel, to get up close and personal.

That was totally against regulation, of course. Tentacruel weren’t exactly the most playful and agreeable Pokémon. At the best of times, they were dangerous; at worst, they could be deadly.

Luke knew all that, but he was sure that this Tentacruel— _his_ Tentacruel, as he’d come to think of it—wouldn’t harm him. He’d been working with it for almost two years. They’d never been within arm’s reach, not even close, but by now, he felt like they understood each other on some level. They’d gotten used to each other. They coexisted.

And so he made a plan. It took him weeks to work up the courage to go through with it, but he’d decided that tonight was the night.

When the aquarium closed for the night, Luke stuck around for several hours, keeping out of sight until all the other staff had gone home. Then he slipped through the aquarium’s darkened halls, past the Staryu and Lanturn tanks, around the Corsola exhibit, all the way to the Tentacruel’s habitat.

Standing on the poolside concrete, Luke undressed. His heart thumped excitedly as he peeled off his clothes and placed them in a pile, next to the towel he was glad he’d had the forethought to bring. He’d intended to strip down to his boxers before climbing in, but the thought of putting on his dry pants over his sodden underwear later on was unappealing.

He was alone here, with no one to see him. And it wasn’t as if the Tentacruel would care or even notice if he was wearing any clothes. Impulsively, he yanked down his boxers and dropped them with the rest of his clothes. Finally, he sat at the edge and slowly dipped his legs into the pool.

Luke gave himself a moment to acclimate to the temperature, then took a deep breath and slipped down into the cool, dark water. The blue auxiliary lighting bounced and skipped across the surface, but all else was darkness. He swam away from the edge, closer to the center of the pool, where he began to tread water. His own breathing sounded very loud to him.

By now, the Tentacruel was surely aware of his presence: the rippling and sloshing of the water as he moved. It would probably surface to investigate soon, and hopefully, it would recognize him as its primary caretaker and decide not to harm him.

Luke gasped when he felt something brush against his leg: a tentacle. It withdrew, then came again, touching him more confidently, followed by a second tentacle. Under the surface, Luke could just barely make out a dark shape stirring, rising.

Inch by inch, the Tentacruel surfaced just enough for Luke to see its eyes. In the strange blue light, its green orbs looked eerily beautiful.

“Hey,” Luke whispered. Even speaking softly, his voice seemed harsh and too loud in the near-silent pool room, carrying across the water. His pulse was slamming. He wasn’t afraid, not exactly, just excited. “Hey, it’s me. Luke. You recognize me, right? I mean, I know we’ve never really seen each other up close like this, but still—”

He broke off when he felt more tentacles tracing his body: along his shoulders and arms, across his belly and meager breasts.

“So, um, I guess you don’t mind me paying you a visit,” Luke heard himself say. He’d put effort into planning how he would get into the pool unnoticed, but his mental picture of the encounter itself had been foggy. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. “Which is cool of you.”

Two more tentacles roamed up his legs, all the way to the juncture in between. Luke yelped as a slender tentacle swirled around his entrance, stroking over the folds of his cunt. It moved almost curiously, as if drawn to the heat there, so much warmer than the surrounding water. At first, Luke was too shocked to react.

The Tentacruel’s orbs began to glow with green light, softly at first, growing brighter. In Luke’s experience, that indicated one of two things: anger, or excitement. His heart pounded, and his breath came faster.

Slowly, the Tentacruel unfurled more appendages. It cradled Luke’s body, supporting him so that he floated on his back, his head above the water. Its grip was firm, but not crushing. If he struggled now, Luke might have a chance of breaking free and getting out of the pool before anything else happened.

He should try. He knew he should. He couldn’t just let the Tentacruel have its way with him.

But he didn’t fight. In fact, he opened his thighs even wider, giving the Tentacruel better access to his cunt. The first tentacle withdrew, and a different, thicker one probed at his entrance. Then it pressed into him.

_Well, that settles it,_ Luke thought dizzily. _Definitely an excited glow._

Luke panted harshly as the tentacle breached him, working deeper and deeper inside. The appendage was cool to the touch, strong and flexible, like a tongue. He could feel every inch slide into his body. A sharp whine escaped him when the blunt head of the tentacle pushed past some internal barrier—the lip of his cervix, if he had to guess. It felt incredible as the tentacle continued to work him open. Nothing and no one had ever been so deep inside of him before.

For a minute or two, the Tentacruel just fucked him like that, almost leisurely. Other tentacles continued to stroke his wet, bare skin. Luke groaned and arched his back, trying to encourage the Tentacruel to fuck him faster, deeper. Another tentacle found its way to his open mouth; he sucked on the tip, moaning. It tasted like salt water.

He was awash in sensation, overwhelmed. There were more tentacles than he could count, each one pleasuring him in some strange new way. He thought he could come from this, just from the feeling of being petted and fondled and fucked, without the Tentacruel even touching his clit.

Suddenly, the thick tentacle inside of him pulsed rhythmically. Luke felt something cool spurt deep into his body. His eyes flew open as he realized the Tentacruel was ejaculating into him.

Before the pulsing stopped, more tentacles wound around Luke’s torso, pinning his arms in place, and a few others held his thighs wide open. He understood that he couldn’t escape now, even if he wanted to.

It should’ve been terrifying, but somehow, that sudden feeling of helplessness only made it easier for him to surrender himself fully to the pleasure of this encounter. For the moment, he was the Tentacruel’s plaything. There was nothing he could do—so he might as well enjoy it.

With that thought in mind, Luke allowed his body to relax against the many tentacles that supported him, his limbs going loose and buoyant. The thick tentacle continued to slide in and out of his cunt, slick and easy.

A minute later, he felt another gush of cool fluid deep inside him. He was surprised that the Tentacruel had already climaxed again. But then it clicked.

Luke knew a little about Tentacruel reproduction—namely, that the females only stopped mating when their bellies were completely full of sperm. Did the Tentacruel intend to pump him full of come until he physically couldn’t take any more? He knew he should be horrified, but a low moan escaped him at the thought.

Another tentacle was probing around his pussy, exploring. Luke groaned in pleasure when it brushed his neglected clit, which made the slender tentacle pause. It circled his stiff, aching clit a few times. When that provoked further moans, it began to rub, gently at first, and then with stronger pressure.

Luke came almost immediately, his pussy spasming around the thick tentacle inside him, but the other tentacle didn’t stop. It continued to stroke and rub and tease his clit, making him squirm and whine. Before long, it coaxed a second orgasm out of him, strong enough to make his eyes roll back.

All the while, the Tentacruel kept coming at intervals. Luke was beginning to feel full, as gush after gush of cool semen spurted inside of him. It might’ve been worrying, if he wasn’t soon distracted by yet another orgasm. He came so hard that it almost hurt, thrashing involuntarily against the tentacles that held him.

By the time the Tentacruel released him, Luke’s belly was taut and round. For half a minute, he floated on his back, trying to catch his breath, his belly rising like a pale island above the surface of the water. He’d never felt so full in his life, and he struggled to paddle to the edge of the pool with this unfamiliar weight throwing him off balance.

As he climbed out onto the gray concrete, his movements slow and ungainly, Luke felt some of the Tentacruel’s ejaculate leak out of him, dribbling down his thighs. The sensation made his breath catch. He was stuffed so full of come that he was actually overflowing.

Luke dried himself off with clumsy hands, more than a little shocked by what had just happened. He brushed his fingers over the tight skin of his belly, shivering a little. When he got dressed, he struggled to button his jeans, and his shirt was stretched taut across the middle. He’d never known he could feel so full.

In the pool behind him, the Tentacruel had already disappeared from sight, leaving behind only a few ripples to prove it had ever been there at all.

 

****

 

Because he wasn’t scheduled to work over the weekend, Luke was free to spend all of Saturday and Sunday lounging around his apartment, watching bad daytime TV and waiting for his belly to shrink. By Monday, he would be back to his normal state, and nobody would ever suspect what had happened in the pool that night. It would be his secret, forever.

But on Monday morning, Luke’s belly was still quite round. In fact, if anything, it looked and felt a little bigger than it had the day before. Tamping down on his sudden sense of unease, Luke called in sick to work. He would just have to give it another day. Surely the problem would go away by then.

It didn’t. Tuesday rolled around, and he was even more swollen. He was also inexplicably ravenous. He risked calling in sick again and spent the day stuffing himself and worrying.

He did some reading about Tentacruel reproduction, and found that there was a bit more to it than he’d realized. Before, he’d assumed that the Tentacruel was only filling him up with semen—but as it turned out, male Tentacruel produced both sperm and eggs. The females merely carried and birthed the spawn. The Tentacruel hadn’t just ejaculated into him until he could barely stand; it had stuffed him full of eggs and fertilized them.

By Wednesday, Luke had resigned himself to the fact that the problem wasn’t going to evaporate on its own. When he crept away from the pool that night, he hadn’t thought there would be any lasting consequences to what had happened. Nothing he’d ever read had suggested that humans and Tentacruel were reproductively compatible. He wouldn’t have thought it was possible. And yet, here he was.

How the hell was he going to explain this?

 

****

 

“You’re an idiot,” Marisol said, scathingly. She kept shaking her head, like she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. “Do you know that?”

“Believe me, I know,” Luke told her.

“Why did I ever hire you? Why am I even _friends_ with you? I cannot _believe_ you would do something so stupid—”

Luke’s boss, incidentally, was also his closest friend. A few years ago, her parents decided to retire early and travel abroad, seeking exotic water-type Pokémon, leaving the aquarium to Marisol. She gave Luke a job, and they’d worked together ever since. Between the two of them, they’d managed to keep the place afloat, though the crowds were undoubtedly thinner than they used to be.

Early Wednesday morning, Luke finally cracked, called Marisol, and told her that she needed to come over right away, because he was having an emergency. She was reluctant to leave the aquarium, but the desperation in his voice must’ve rang true to her, because half an hour later, she showed up on his doorstep.

The moment she saw his swollen belly, her eyes went wide with shock and confusion. Luke had no choice but to tell her the whole story. It was humiliating, but if anyone could help him figure this out, it was Marisol.

She’d been furious to hear about what he’d done—furious, baffled, and shocked. Luke had decided to let her rant for now, and get it out of her system. Besides, he probably deserved a good tongue-lashing. He’d been phenomenally stupid to get in that pool.

“You know the most ridiculous part of all this?” Marisol asked suddenly. “My parents tried for years to mate that Tentacruel with a female. If they could breed shiny Tentacool, they thought more people would visit the aquarium. But it never happened. The Tentacruel wasn’t interest in any of the females they brought in. And yet, for some unfathomable reason, it decided to mate with you.” She shook her head in dismay. “I don’t get it! What gives?”

“I don’t know,” Luke said, a bit helplessly. “But it happened. What am I supposed to do now? I mean, there has to be a way to get rid of them. Right?”

A moment passed. Marisol looked thoughtful, and then her eyebrows rose slowly. “I have an idea.”

“Yes?” He felt suddenly wary, though he wasn’t sure why.

“If we play our cards right, this could be a great opportunity for the aquarium.”

Luke’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, what? No, no, no. You can’t seriously be thinking—”

“Just hear me out!” Marisol said quickly. “My parents put so much effort into breeding more shinies, but they never got any results. And now, here we are, in the perfect position to succeed where they always failed. You’ve probably got a bunch of little shiny Tentacool in you right now.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled about that,” Luke felt compelled to point out.

“I know, I know. But this could be huge for the aquarium. You know we’ve been struggling lately.”

“Well, yeah,” he said. It was true: Fewer and fewer people were buying tickets. If this went on much longer, they might not be able to stay open. A new attraction would certainly drum up some interest. “But this isn’t a small favor.”

“Oh, come on, Luke,” she said, grasping his hand between both of hers. Her eyes were big and pleading. “I’ve never asked you for anything. And it would only be for a few more weeks. Tentacool eggs mature fast. You’ll have them, and they’ll hatch, and our ticket sales will go through the roof.”

“Marisol, I don’t know if I can go through with this—”

“Nobody will ever know the Tentacool came from you, I swear.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “Luke, this is exactly the kind of boost we’ve been needing. Please, please, do it for me—”

“Fine,” Luke relented at last, grimacing. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. Will you stop begging?”

Marisol threw her arms around him. “Don’t worry,” she said. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Luke allowed her to hug him, though he was uncomfortably aware of his rounded belly between them. Before long, it would probably be much bigger. He could do this for Marisol, for the aquarium—but he had a niggling feeling that he would regret it.

 

****

 

As Marisol had promised, the eggs were developing rapidly. Luke grew rounder by the day. At only three weeks pregnant, none of his clothes fit him. By four weeks, he was waddling under the weight of his belly. His stomach was sore and stretch-marked, and his navel had popped out, like the timer on a cooked turkey.

A few times, when the aquarium was closed at night, Marisol used the ultrasound machine typically reserved for monitoring pregnant Dewgong to examine Luke. None of the ultrasounds gave much clarity to the situation, though. No matter how hard Luke and Marisol squinted at the fuzzy gray pictures, they couldn’t guess at how many eggs he was carrying. A few dozen, probably.

Marisol was thrilled at the prospect of so many new Tentacool for the aquarium. Luke was less enthused, mostly because he was the one who would have to birth them.

The developing eggs lacked hard shells; rather, they were almost gelatinous. Packed so tightly together in his womb, cushioned by jellylike amniotic fluid, the eggs made Luke feel as if his belly was full of dense goo. He had to support it with both hands when he walked around, to keep it from wobbling.

He could feel the spawn moving inside them as they grew bigger. In the beginning, it was just a faint bubbling sensation, but now the restless twitching of many eggs was impossible to miss. If the movement was strong enough, Luke could actually see the eggs wriggling under the taut skin of his belly.

The spawn wouldn’t require milk, but his body didn’t know that. All it knew was that he was pregnant, which triggered a biological response. His breasts were swollen and sore, growing bigger by the day, filling up with sustenance for a human baby that didn’t exist. After he gave birth, Luke would probably have to hook himself up to a breast pump just to relieve the ache, at least until he could get his milk to dry up.

“Look at you,” Marisol said one day, when she dropped by his place to check on him. He was much too pregnant to go to work, but Marisol didn’t mind giving him the time off, considering he was gestating her newest business venture. Her voice was bright. “You’re as big as a Snorlax.”

“Very funny,” Luke grumbled. He was resting on the couch, feeling like a beached Wailord. His body really wasn’t built for this. At seven weeks pregnant, he looked like he was about to give birth to triplets. “Don’t forget I’m only doing this for you. It was _your_ bright idea.”

“You got yourself in this mess, buddy. Nobody pushed you into that pool.” She came to stand beside the couch, peering down at his enormous belly. “Look, I know it’s uncomfortable, but you only have to tough it out for a little longer. Another week, tops.”

“Uncomfortable? That’s the understatement of the year.” Luke tried to push himself into a sitting position, but couldn’t quite manage it, not with his belly in the way. In the end, Marisol had to help him.

“Just think of how great it will be when we’ve got a big batch of shiny Tentacool to show off,” Marisol said. She patted his stomach with both hands, almost affectionately. “Say, does this feel as weird to you as it does to me? Because to me, it feels like a water balloon full of Jell-O.”

“I can honestly say that no matter how weird it feels to you, it feels about a hundred times weirder to me,” Luke deadpanned. And it was true: No matter how much time she spent prodding and poking at his belly, Marisol couldn’t grasp how it felt to be stuffed full of eggs like this, so heavily pregnant that he could barely waddle around.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Sometimes. It gets really sore, anyway.”

Looking suddenly thoughtful, Marisol dragged the coffee table a little closer to the couch, then perched on the edge. She began to slowly rub Luke’s belly, her hands roaming over the enormous swell, careful of the eggs inside.

“You don’t have to do that,” Luke told her, though he very much wanted her to continue. Her hands were warm and gentle and wonderful against his tight, heavy belly.

“Well, it’s in my best interest to keep you comfortable,” Marisol said with a smirk. “You’re my meal ticket, remember?”

When he huffed a laugh, he felt the reverberation all through his belly. Then he leaned back with a sigh and let Marisol continue to massage him.

 

****

 

In the end, it took two more weeks for Luke to go into labor. He called Marisol in the middle of the day, when it became clear that the contractions were the real thing, and not just the uncomfortable practice cramps he’d been having for the last week or so. She rushed over to his place.

Marisol had set up the birthing pool already, in the middle of Luke’s living room. It was a big plastic tub, four feet deep, and wide enough for two people to comfortably sit inside. All his furniture had been pushed against the walls to accommodate it. When Marisol came over, she filled the tub with cool salt water.

The plan was for Luke to birth the eggs into the water, just as a female Tentacruel would do in the wild. From there, Marisol would transfer the eggs back to the aquarium and place them in a tank, where they would finish developing and eventually hatch into tiny Tentacool.

Luke undressed fully before Marisol helped him climb into the pool. Once he was in, the relief was instant: The water buoyed him, taking the pressure off his back and hips. All at once, he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

For a few hours, Luke labored in the pool. His contractions were getting closer and closer together, but he didn’t yet feel an urge to push. Marisol changed into a one-piece swimsuit and hovered nearby, waiting for the real action to get underway, at which point she would join him in the water and assist. Though she wasn’t very experienced with Tentacool eggs, Marisol had delivered the babies of many aquarium Pokémon over the years, and Luke trusted her to help him through this.

He was lying loose-limbed in the pool when he felt something gush out of him, much warmer than the water in which he sat. Glancing down, Luke saw that the water between his legs was a little cloudy, where before it had been clear.

“Something’s happening,” he said, his voice a little strained. “I think my water broke.”

“Really?” Marisol leaned over the side of the pool. Then, with a look of determination, she climbed in. “Okay, that’s good. Do you feel like there’s movement?”

Luke nodded. He was feeling a strange pressure in his pelvis, moving lower. “I think I need to change position.”

Marisol helped him shift so that he was kneeling in the pool. It felt better to him, somehow, than sitting had a moment before. He gripped the edge of the pool with both hands.

“Go ahead and push on the next contraction,” she advised, from her place behind him. “That should help.”

He did as he was told, bearing down when another contraction peaked. This time, he definitely felt movement.

“Oh!” Marisol said, sounding surprised. “Something’s coming out. Keep pushing.”

Luke pushed again, groaning, and felt another hot gush between his thighs as a squishy mass slid out of his cunt. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw a cluster of translucent blue-green eggs, maybe the size of his hand, rising to the surface of the pool. Each individual egg was about as big as a ping-pong ball; the cluster was stuck together by some kind of thick fluid. Looking closer, he saw that something tiny and dark wriggled inside of each egg: the developing Tentacool.

“Holy shit,” Luke panted. He felt a little dizzy all of a sudden, barely able to believe those eggs had just come out him.

Marisol tore her eyes away from the eggs long enough to glance at him. “Good job,” she said, in a voice that was probably supposed to be encouraging. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He refused to dignify that with a response, just settled in to push again.

Every time he bore down, more eggs spurted from his pussy and into the water. Sometimes they came in small chunks, just a handful of eggs clinging together, and slipped right out. Others were much bigger, dense clusters that he struggled to pass. And occasionally, the eggs didn’t come in a group at all, but rather in a jet of blue-green orbs that sprayed out of his body.

Almost two hours and several position changes later, Luke was growing weary. The water was thick with eggs, swirling gently around him. He couldn’t believe that more were still coming. How many eggs could he possibly have inside of him? And how much longer could he keep this up?

Leaning back against the side of the tub, his arms braced along the edge, Luke allowed Marisol to hold his legs up and open. By now, he was too tired to hold them in that position himself. If this went on much longer, he simply wouldn’t have the energy to push the rest of the eggs out.

He could feel his pussy pulsing and fluttering. Birthing the eggs wasn’t half as painful as he’d feared, though the bigger clusters did sting as they stretched him open. If anything, the process felt strangely pleasurable. For hours, his pussy had been constantly stimulated, his muscles contracting and relaxing in waves. He’d been teetering on the edge of orgasm for a while now, never quite reaching it.

Luke felt pressure low in his pelvis, moving slowly downward. By now, he recognized the sensation as signaling another batch of eggs. This one felt bigger than the ones that had come before. Luke had to push and push to help it slide down his birth canal, but when he felt the mass of eggs pressing against his opening, he couldn’t quite squeeze it out.

“You okay?” Marisol asked.

He suppressed a moan. “It’s a big one,” he managed. His thighs were trembling with effort. “I don’t know if it’ll fit.”

“Hold on—” Marisol hauled his legs even farther apart, opening his pelvis a bit more. “Okay, try again. Give me a nice, big push.”

Luke took a moment to catch his breath. Then he tucked his chin against his breastbone and pushed. The eggs barely budged, but he forced himself to keep pushing.

Low moans escaped him, his pussy stretching and bulging as he strained. Pressure mounted between his legs, almost unbearable, until at last, he felt a pop. Suddenly, a cantaloupe-sized cluster of eggs slipped from his cunt, followed by a long spray of free-floating eggs. 

He cried out in relief as it happened. The feeling of countless eggs and displaced water rushing against his clit finally sent him over the edge. Luke’s pussy clenched and his limbs shook as he came, a full-body orgasm that made his vision go black around the edges.

By the time his muscles stopped spasming, there was no pressure between his legs telling him that more eggs were descending. There was no squirming in his belly. For the first time in eight weeks, he felt empty.

“I think that’s all,” Luke said at last, when he’d caught his breath enough to speak. He glanced around at the water, at the scores of tiny gleaming eggs floating around him. There were so many. “How many _are_ there, anyway?”

“I’ll do a full count when I transfer them. But a rough estimate?” Marisol asked. “I’d say you had a good hundred and twenty, give or take.”

“Oh.” Luke almost couldn’t believe it. He’d known he was carrying quite a lot of eggs, but until now, he hadn’t realized just how pregnant he’d actually been. “That should be plenty for the exhibit, right?”

“Well, not all of them will hatch. Maybe a third or so will reach maturity. That’s just nature. But we should be in pretty good shape.” She flashed him a wicked grin. “You know, with how big you were, I kind of thought there’d be more eggs. I guess you were just full of fluid or something.”

Despite his weariness, Luke managed a laugh. “Shut up and get me out of this thing, will you?”

Still smiling, Marisol grasped his hands and slowly helped him to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh... was it good for you, too?
> 
> thank you for the prompt, anonymous reader! this fic is my gift to you. I hope it’s all right that I ultimately went with eggs rather than polyps. I’ve been super preoccupied with eggs lately and needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> this is part an ongoing series of unrelated pregnancy kink stories that I work on in my spare time. if you have specific scenarios you'd like to see, please feel free to let me know in the comments, or [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com/ask). (the more details the better.) if the prompt inspires me, I might just write it for you!


End file.
